


The Home

by detectivecaz, saye0036



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: M has some new living arrangements and Bond is not impressed.





	1. Inspecting the Facilities

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written a while ago for the lovely and talented detectivecaz to post in one of her series.  
> We are just getting around to it now. :)

"I'm very impressed with your facility, Ms. Kettler." Tanner said as the director walked him through the main home and the dining area.

"I am positive your mother will feel very safe and happy here. We have so many activities and there are many single gentlemen and ladies in the housing area to the west of the house. The eastern side is where many of our married couples live."

Tanner blushed. "Well I don't know about that. Mum has only been widowed eight months and she was very devoted to dad. She enjoys needlework but her vision is not what it once was. She was always a home body staying on top of all our activities. Alway busy coordinating everything, sports...and other activities."

"I'm sure she's a wonderful mother and can still do things and accept visitors whenever she wants. Her flat will be a three bedroom incase you and your...wife wish to stay tonight until she gets settled."

"Oh, Eve is my girlfriend. My wife divorced me two years ago and I hope to get the kids in the next little while to bring to see M's new flat. There are so many gardens to enjoy."

"You call you mother Em? That's sweet Mr. Tanner."

"Short for Emma...she prefers to be called Em."

"I do hope Emma will find her place here, there is a clique of woman that run this place...you would think they were 16...I will watch and make sure they are nice and accepting of Emma."

Tanner frowned. "They won't try to bully her will they?"

Ms. Kettler sighed. "I hope not, it's honestly the only problem we get here. The interpersonal ones...like I said it's as if they are all 16 fighting over the same things...clothes, men, whose children love them more. We do keep an eye on the new ones to make sure they are not feeling left out. There are some very nice occupants who live here. It does seem like the Eastern and Western divide though. The married or co-habitating couples stick to their own side it seems and the singles...they spend far more time socializing."

"M's very good at socializing and making new friends...I'm sure she will be fine." The two of them looked out the window and watched as M wandered around the grounds with Eve.

They walked out the french doors to meet them on the terrace. "Mum, you're going to love it here. Eve and I need to leave to go back to the city now, but I will be back soon to see you."

"That's good love. You two go...I will be fine on my own." M said as she kissed Tanner's cheek. She then hugged Eve as they left her with Ms. Kettler.

"Join me for tea Mrs. Tanner."

"Please call me M."

"Alright Em. I'm Peggy. I am sure you will get on fine here."

"It's a beautiful place. I do hope I will fit in."

"There are several social clubs and I will introduce you around the common area now. There are usually some gathered for games before dinner."

They enjoyed their tea before Peggy took M into the common area and introduced her around. Peggy left and M watched some other residents play cards.

M met several men and women played cards, enjoying the afternoon. She found the library to get something to read. Actually, she went to find a nice quiet place to read, as she cased the building. She wore a dark blue floral dress and white cardigan to blend in to this new environment.

What a daunting thing, being uprooted and put in a home. M has had a hard time imagining how these people managed...the single ones anyway. Now that she had unfortunately been given a taste of what it was like being a widow. Everything is too calm and quiet...it would take an age to get use to it...not that she planned on staying that long.

M perused the library and picked a trashy novel. Something that women in this place would likely read. She wandered around the building and smiled at everyone. M took inventory of the main house. It was far too easy for her to seem lost and explore the medical area, offices, kitchens and staff rooms. Within a couple of hours M had the floor plan committed to memory as the bell sounded for dinner.

Residents have a choice of dining in their own flats or in the common area. All the singles she had been assured, dine together. They placed M at a table with three men and two other women. They introduced themselves to M as they enjoyed a nice meal.

A man named Jarrod sat to M's right and grabbed her knee under the table. M almost spit out her water as a result.

So that was the way it goes here. She was warned, but nothing really prepared you for how out front these people are about their interest in you sexually. Jacques is charming and tried to catch her eye across the table. David is quiet, but it seemed as though he was under the control of Helen, beside him. Doris rounded out the table and she seemed nice. M's observation skills were put to the test, but she thinks that David actually liked Doris...but Helen was holding on tight. M wondered how they would all receive her as the new girl. She planned on making sure that she was not seen as a threat to any of the other women.

Rocking the boat and disrupting the lives of retirees was not the reason that she was here. One thing was certain; it was going to be a very interesting time living here, under the radar.


	2. Coming Home to an Empty Flat

 

Bond's flight got in by eight. He was dead tired, but headed to M's flat to give her the preliminary report. He would rather get it over with now, rather than having to deal with her yelling at him tomorrow at work.

M always took bad news better when distracted by how pissed off she was that he broke in yet again. She yelled at him and sometimes threw things, but had a stiff drink and then settled enough to take and ponder his report before ordering him out.

It seemed cruel to wind her up like that, but he just loved to see her riled up and livid. Her brows arched and her eyes flashed daggers, as she assessed what he told her in his reports.

Bond couldn't help but smirk, while thinking on her in such a state of agitation. He kissed her once...got a little brave after one too many at a pub after a mission. She froze him in his shoes. Bond had never made her more angry for his audacious assumption. She didn't say a word...she merely walked to the door and opened it for him to leave.

There was such danger, mixed with the anger in her eyes, that it made him uncomfortable enough to leave with his tail between his legs. The next day Bond played like he didn't remember that he crossed that line with her and M was more than happy to pretend like wise.

Bond thought of that often in the six months since it happened. He didn't know if it was just the alcohol that made him brave enough, or if it was because of her new flat and recently widowed status. Bond usually liked his women married...less mess. They just wanted some fun with him and he was more than willing to acquiesce.

M was different, in so many ways. A bit of fun was what he hoped she thought he was offering. He still blushed to think of that night. What would he have done if she caved to his advances?

The work environment would be very different if he had a job left at all. His feelings were both disappointed at her dismissal, and thankful that it did not ruin what the two of them share.

What they share was completely unquantifiable at this point. There are lurid fantasies and dreams that Bond has had where M has featured prominently. Luckily, he had been out on a mission for a month and unable to further make a fool of himself at her flat.

Bond entered his usual way and wandered around...something seemed off. M was not at home and it felt like she had not been here in awhile. Bond moved to look in her refrigerator, there was no food. He looked in the cupboard and nothing. Bond moved upstairs and looked in the closet. Most of her clothes were gone along with her suit case. Was she on vacation? Bond left and called Tanner.

/*\/*\

M spent the remainder of the week snooping around and getting the social dynamic of the place. M wandered to the west side to meet some of the couples. The person she was looking for would become visible at some point, or so she hoped.

She hid as much as possible from Jarrod, who had for some reason staked his claim on her. He always draped his arm over her chair and made any excuse to touch her. M played along to an extent, but she remained completely noncommittal.

This was all so boring...how in hell did they live like this? No wonder they switched partners so frequently. M had been told much of the, who's done what to whom from Doris and Janice.

Jarrod liked to make the rounds so to speak, but then left them soon after. Although, Janice insists that they've never seen him as obsessed as he was with her.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you since we met you." Janice insisted

Speak of the devil..."Ah, Emma there you are. I had hoped you would come for a walk with me." Jarrod called from across the library.

M tried not to roll her eyes, but he did live in a different part of the western village. This would give her access to another section of the estate. Jarrod lived in the married quarters because he moved here when his wife was still living.

"That sounds lovely. I still have not seen all the homes in the village. Shall we have a long adventure and go round the entire perimeter?"

"With you my dear I'm up for anything." Jarrod added a wink and a suggestive leer.

M held back the snarky comeback she had running through her head, through sheer force of will power. She smiled sweetly and took his arm.

/*\/*\

Bond stormed into the office. "Where is she Tanner?"

"007 you really need to learn how to knock. What if I was in the middle debriefing 009?"

"First; I don't think she would mind the interruption and I knew you were alone, since I passed her in the hall."

"Should I be concerned that you are watching my schedule that closely?"

"No you should be concerned about what I will do to you, if you do not tell me where M is."

"Why do you have to know? She could be on vacation with her children and not want to be reached."

"I've checked, and her children are in their homes with no sign of M. Q says her passport has not been used and therefore she's in the country somewhere. Why will you not tell me, when you obviously know where she is?"

"Because she ordered me not to." The intercom sounded in the room. Moneypenny's voice sounded out.

The retirement home you put M in called; to say that there will be a family day on Sunday this week. Will we be attending Bill?

"Not now Eve." Tanner said with stress in his voice.

Bond's eyes widen in shock. Eve comes into the office because of Tanners odd sounding voice to find 007 within.

"James, what are you doing here? I just left my desk for a moment."

"Long enough for me to get in and find out where you've stashed M. You put M in a bloody old folks home! Give it up now both of you!"

Tanner and Eve tell Bond that M was on a mission to a retirement community. Apparently the Russian Ambassador recently brought some old cases to the government. From what M believed to be an old operative who lived in the UK, in a luxury retirement village. M's fine, she reported to me this morning through secured channels and she should be able to find the source within a month tops."

"M's on a mission? Does she have her guard with her?"

"Yes and no. Why would M need a guard in a retirement village? Only Eve and I know where she is."

Bond tossed his arms up in frustration. "Get me in there as a physiotherapist or something. I will go scrounge up some proper clothes and leave as soon as Q can create my credentials."

"What? Why?"

"Tanner don't be obtuse. What if she is in danger from a former KGB spy? If he or she uncovers her snooping around what then? I need to go and be nearby just to help."

"I understand your protective nature Bond, but she's fine...all she has had to manage is to swat a few old man's hands off her knee."

Tanner had never seen such a look from 007 before. Frustration and anger came off him in a sudden flash.

"How is that not her in danger? Come on Tanner...have you not read about these retirement places and the...well...escapades that go on there between seniors. My god! It's like dropping a supermodel into the middle of an all boys dormitory Tanner!"

Tanner blushed red and began to stammer. "I...I had not...thought about that. I assumed...that..."

"That what...M's not attractive to the opposite sex Tanner? That older people don't have sex? I assure you that they do. Many of my marks are older men with very young women remember. We never stop thinking we're young. Damn it, Tanner in 20 years do you think all desire will have melted out of you because of the number on your birth certificate?"

"Fine. Go see Q. I will put you on reduced duty and you had better be a convincing physiotherapist Bond! Because M will be pissed that you're there."

"I will be, I've used the act before. Why on earth is M on a bloody mission?"

"Who else would blend in and never be expected Bond. We were going to use 009 as a nurse but M said that the rogue agent will be watching for any changes in staff. And by the by, I do know how attractive M is Bond, I do spend more time with her. You will have to be extra careful to stay off the radar."

"I'm not looking for her mark. I'm just there to look out for her. I will let her do the job and if anything gets sticky, I will get her out of harm's way. And Tanner...you don't find her...attractive on a personal level do you?"

Tanner crossed his arms and smirked at James. "I do and I know you do too."

Bond moves forward and gets in Tanner's face. "Yes...Tanner. We are not going to have a problem are we?"

Tanner straitened up and fixed his tie holding Bond's glare with one of his own. "Not so long as you never hurt her 007."

"Boys, calm down. Bond get your gear in order and go look after M." Eve said, after allowing the argument to go only so far between them. They had seemed to forget all about her presence in their pissing match over M.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Eve knew M was an attractive woman, but she wondered if she had any idea that these two men hold her in such regard.

/*\/*\

The girls at the dining hall were all a twitter about something as M came to eat. She needed a stiff drink after spending so much time with Jarrod. The man talked about his accomplishments as if he ran the justice department itself.

"Emma, you must come here. Janice said that here is a new physiotherapist and he's the most gorgeous thing she has seen outside of a magazine." Helen pulled M into their circle.

"He will be doing water workouts in the pool daily and anything else we may need." Janice said suggestively.

M tried not to look completely bored by their exuberance, but she guessed that with only the occasional handsome doctor and yard workers to look at, this is big news to them. Christ, M had agents that put actors to shame. Bond would be an adonis to these women and some of the men here. Why did her mind automatically drift to 007? That was not a comforting peek into her own subconscious.

"Tomorrow at 11am for the first aqua aerobics class, we should all go." Doris said.

/*\/*\

Doris, Janice and Jarrod of all people, knocked on her door in the morning. They had their swimming suits and towels at the ready.

M walked in pace with Jarrod who made sure to monopolize her time as much as possible.

"I'm surprised you are coming with us Jarrod. I would have thought you we more into the dance classes offered."

"What and miss a chance to see you in a bathing suit? Not a chance."

M blushed despite herself. "Really Jarrod...you shouldn't exclude Janice in your comments. I think she has a crush on you."

"Really, I hadn't noticed. I've only had eyes for you since you moved here darling. I have just been waiting for you to invite me over for dinner."

"Oh. I'm sorry for not doing so earlier. Perhaps we can make it a foursome with Ivan and Elsa. I've been spending time with them in the gardens this week. Such a lovely couple."

Jarrod looked surprised, but smiled and nodded as they reach the pool and went to their change rooms.

M hadn't worn a swimsuit in a while. This one is cute, black with a flared skirt that pulled her in, in all the right places. She paused to look in the mirror. Not bad for her age...that's what Nigel always said to her as he patted her ass.

The sudden memory of him, pierces her heart a little. Time would mellow the hurt, but at least he didn't linger in illness like many of the widows and widowers here faced with their spouses.

M entered the pool area with the other women, all excited about the instructor who jumped out of the pool if front of them.

His blond hair dripped water down his torso, he stood in a pair of small black shorts, that showed the definition of his thighs, abs and arms enough to stop all further conversation. The collective sounds of ahhs, do not match the groan of contention from M as she shook her head.

"Bloody Bond." She whispered as his eyes meet hers. To her embarrassment Bond looked her up and down too. Jarrod noticed and moved closer to her side suddenly draping his arm over her shoulder, as he glanced down at her body in a swimsuit.

"Darling you look divine."

Bond began to speak. "Hello all, I am your new instructor, Bond, James Bond. How about we get everyone in the pool. I will need one volunteer." Bond moved through the group directly to M. "Ma'am would you be so kind as to join me on my platform."

They all moved into the water and Bond put them through the motions using M as his example. He touched her arms and legs, moved her into the correct position throughout the lesson.

M whispered, "what in hell are you doing here 007?"

"Apparently my boss went missing and I was concerned. Here I find her making time with some handsy old man in a luxury retirement home. What are you doing here M?"

"Not now. Village Green lane number 42 after tea."

The class ended and Bond was bombarded by the female attendees of the class.

"Mr. Bond, you are so inspiring. Tell us what brought you here?" Doris asked.

"Oh I couldn't stay away. I heard about all the lovely ladies in the area and could not resist." Bond says as he looked at M and climbed out of the pool.

Jarrod inserted himself between M and James as they walked up the steps out of the pool.

"Are you single Mr. Bond?" M asked with a smirk.

"Why yes I am Ms?"

"Tanner. Doris here has a bad back and I bet you do massage therapy don't you?"

"Why yes I do. Do you have any persistent problems I should be aware of Ms. Tanner?"

"Oh most definitely in my neck where I carry all my stress, on a scale of 0 to 7, usually 7 has always represented my worst level of pain. But I must not monopolize your time, not when Doris has been chomping at the bit to have help with her back." M smirked at him and Bond smiled at her analogy.

Doris and Jerrod looked confused by M's statement but Doris moved forward and touched Bond's arm. "Oh Mr. Bond could you really? I would be delighted. Where do you want me?"

Bond rolled his eyes and followed Doris toward the adjoining gym rooms. He turned to watch, as that man they called Jarrod took M away, back towards the changing rooms. Bond had a bad feeling about that man.

/*\/*\

M had tea with the group after their aquatics. The entire place was buzzing with news of James Bond's attributes and abilities. Janice asked her about being that close to the handsome young man...if she only knew.

Once Doris rejoined the group you couldn't have whipped the smile of her face. Her tales of Bond's talented hands made the other women envious. M just smiled and nodded in agreement. Jarrod, Jacques and David merely frowned with all the feminine attention now diverted to the new younger man. Bond always did create mayhem wherever he went and today he didn't even have to try that hard, to get them riled.

M avoided Jarrod after tea and took a trip into the garden to meet with Elsa. Elsa loved the flowers. "How are you today Elsa?"

"Fine dear, and how are you? I hear there is a new man in your life."

"What? Oh...you mean Jarrod...well he does try. And he would like to come to mine for dinner. I was hoping that you and Ivan would join so that I don't have to do it alone."

Elsa smiled at me. "You will get use to these new experiences eventually Emma after all, I met Ivan here. However, I was referring to the new physiotherapist that everyone is talking about."

"Oh yes, we all went to the pool this morning. You should join us tomorrow."

"Perhaps I will. We would like to meet the new man. You have really livened up this place Em. There have been many talking about you, your charm and beauty."

M looked at her shocked for a second, surprised by her using the shortened form of Emma. M recovered quickly and smiled bashfully.

"Well I can't imagine why, but I do count on you to come tomorrow evening around seven.

"We will come and be the buffer between you and Jerrod. I will bring the dessert."

M smiled and left Elsa to her flowers. She walked the path beyond the hedged area of the flower gardens and past the small wooded area. Suddenly Ivan appeared from the woods.

"Hello, Ivan. I just left Elsa in the gardens. I had hopes that you two will join me tomorrow evening for dinner. I hope you can manage my cooking." M paused when she noticed that Ivan was looking at her strangely.

"My dear, Elsa is not my wife."

"I know that Ivan, she mentioned that to me." M looked at him confused.

"She looks after me so that I don't talk. You are beautiful and smart...I know you are not some wealthy, widowed housewife. You catalogue this facility with your eyes...just as I do. I remember things...horrible...violent things...languages...so many. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui belle dame."

"Je vais bien. That hardly means anything Ivan. We all took some French in school."

Ivan grasped her shoulders with a sudden crazed look in his eyes. "IVAN!" M hears Elsa call out from behind the hedges. Ivan looked around panicked and disappeared back into the woods. Elsa came around into view.

"Oh Em. Have you seen Ivan? He was supposed to meet me by now in the garden. We always meet at this time."

"No...no I'm afraid I haven't Elsa. Perhaps toward the main house."

"I will look there now. See you tomorrow for dinner dear."

M walked away but kept glancing towards the wooded area, afraid that Ivan waited to accost her again, once Elsa disappeared.

M made it back to her flat and entered as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"No!" M's muffled scream emptied against the large masculine hand.


	3. M's Mission

"No!"

"M...it's me."

M pulled out of Bond's grasp and whirled around to face him. "What the hell Bond! You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"M...I'm sorry. You told me to be here after tea."

"Well I didn't say to sneak up behind me and give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry M. What are you really doing in this place anyway? And how could you come here without a guard?"

"Bond that is not for you to know. This is my mission and you're putting it in jeopardy!"

"How is you getting hit on by a bunch of old men, even remotely considered a mission? If you were missing a little affection..."

"Bond! I was not! And what is it to you if I am?"

"I care M. You know I would alleviate any sexual desire…"

"How dare you!"

"You know I dare, I always take dares and I would service you in an instant."

"That is hardly a recommendation 007, and you need to stop flirting with your boss." M said sternly. "Besides, they were not hitting on me that badly, and I do have a reason for being here."

"Yes, Tanner had you committed, so that you could find a date apparently." Bond rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"James leave. You're not doing anything to help, so, just leave."

"I am not leaving you here alone. M you cannot be serious? The head of MI6 cannot be without guard."

"Oh, and my guards have always been so much help in the past."

"Mitchell was a traitor and one I took care of him remember. What are you really doing here then?"

M wandered into the kitchen and began looking to see what was available for her to make for dinner and for the impromptu dinner party tomorrow. M wrote down a few items on a list as Bond sat at the counter in her small kitchen.

The main floor of M's flat was open concept with stairs to the left of the entrance that must lead to the bedrooms above. There was a door to a closet to the right and then a dining, sitting room to the right of the kitchen which was straight ahead and the first thing you saw upon entering. The hall to the left past the kitchen must lead to a bedroom and bath.

"I thought you were never an agent but an analyst? You seem so very domestic here M, who are you here to kill?"

"Kill? Why would you assume I was here to kill anyone? I was an analyst but trained in some of the basics."

"Oh do tell M...what did you learn? Seduction, eavesdropping, and I bet you excelled on the dance floor." M looked at him with an expression that appeared to ask if he was completely off his rocker.

"I'm not here to kill anyone!" M said sharply. "These old men and women that live here were once young like you. Why is that young people always forget that! You can't look past the wrinkles and liver spots to the person inside."

"I am well aware of that M. I had to explain the amount of rampant sex that goes on in these places to Tanner, as my excuse to come here. He turned several shades of red and sent me to come here, once he realized he had dropped you into the middle of a geriatric swingers club."

"Tanner's my son in this scenario. Of course he wouldn't be thinking about the sex senior citizens have. They all have their secrets and their desires, just like you and I."

"Oh really and what secret desire do you have M?" Bond said with a flirtatious glance.

M poured him his tea as she scoffed. "That's for me to know..."

"And me to find out. Why M, I would be delighted to try."

"Slip of the tongue. I assure you."

"I would love the sensation of the slip of your tongue M."

"Bond stop flirting, there's no point to it."

"But M it's what we do. I like too..."

"No; you just know that I will not cave in to your flirtations. You feel safe and secured in that knowledge, which is why you do it. I swear that everything you do is designed solely to bother me."

"Don't think that I didn't notice that you put yourself above these senior citizens, as if you were not one and an outsider. You don't see yourself as like them, and I sure as hell do not think of you as anything, but the sexy woman you are. For a smart woman you can't or won't see what's right in front of you, can you?"

"What's right in front of me, is an insubordinate flirtatious agent, who doesn't know when it's wise to stop. I can fire you for insubordination and for sexual harassment 007."

"Threats upon threats; it's all I get from you woman. After all I go through to track you down and come to assist you, not to mention keep you safe. You should be a bit more appreciative of my willingness to give up my downtime to spend it with you. Even if you do send me away, I won't go. Even if you fire me, at least I got to see you in a bathing suit today. Therefore, it's been a good day regardless. Although, I would much rather have given that massage to you."

"Oh damn all this fuss over nothing! Yes and you had to single me out in the pool. Now they're all asking me about the handsome sexy physiotherapist. The one who couldn't seem to keep his hands from adjusting my stance, all the while moving my arms and commenting on my ability to run in the water."

"I had to makes sure you were doing it right. M are you hiding from this?"

"What is the this you talk of?"

"Your loneliness, widowhood, and me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You miss your husband and you refuse to acknowledge what is right in front of your face."

"I'm M and I don't miss much Bond. In fact, I know that I found the right man here."

Bond looked at her with a worried expression. "The right man?"

"The man, a former KGB agent whose memory is going. The Russians are watching him. His name is Ivan and he and his handler Elsa, are coming here for dinner tomorrow. Are you having trouble following?" M said continuing to ignore Bond's observations about her personal life.

"I just...I was hoping that..."

"007 you are rarely tongue-tied. What's the problem?"

"You're the problem. You're increasingly my problem."

M stood across the counter from Bond and pulled back further as if struck by him.

"I'm your boss and any professional problems you have with me, will involve you being transferred to another section until I retire. Then you can deal with a new M." She said severely as she placed the cups and saucers in the sink.

"No M...you never give me a chance. You never let me crack through that hard shell. You're a logical woman...tell me why I break into your flat after my missions? Why do I continue to flirt with you when it's against every sexual harassment rule?" James got off the stool and moved around the counter into the kitchen.

Bond cornered M in the area between the counter he was sitting at, and the sink area, cutting off any escape route. He wanted answers to these questions and he was not going to let her avoid or deflect answering him. "You're deflecting M, continually changing the subject to ignore the fact that I laid it all out on the table for you. I feel strongly for you and I want to have something with you. A real relationship, a romantic and sexual relationship."

James knew that she was nervously looking for an escape. M knew the answers to the questions he asked. She knew better than anyone, how he really felt about her after that kiss, months ago. He just hoped and prayed, that she felt the same way about him.

M turned away from him to start the dishes. Anything was better than looking at him. Having him turn those crystal blues eyes on her. Trying to read what was hidden in her own eyes. M cannot handle him right now, she can't have him see her un-admitted desire for him.

M had never spoken the words allowed, but she was no better than all those other women. Given the chance, she would go weak in the knees for the annoying man. But what on earth does he want with her? He can't possibly think that she believes these lies. That he actually wants her. No matter how desperate she was to believe in even an inkling of the things he says to her. Her heart ached in longing for what could never be between them.

"Look, I know that I've been too soft on you since the beginning." M ran the water into one side of the double sink adding soap. "And I've told you repeatedly to stop breaking into my flat." She had to make sense of this, to make him understand and keep him at arm's length.

Christ she needs some semblance of control over the man. How inappropriate was it, that she wants to take him upstairs and have her wicked way with him? They would toss her out for certain...if they ever found out.

"M, look at me. What are your plans for the Russian and why did I kiss you that night in your flat?"

M was looking into the sink, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "I will ascertain if he's compromised and send for a team waiting close by to come collect him and his handler.

"Why did I kiss you?"

"Can't you see I'm busy Bond. Why can you ever just accept what I tell you?!" M said stressfully as her voice rose and faltered.

"M do you want me as much as I want you?" Bond moved behind her and placed his arms around her body. He grasp her hands in the soapy water, while pressing his body gently up against her back.

M reacted by stiffening like a board, pulling her shoulders up. Then the tingling sensation from the warmth of his hands and his body so close behind her, physically made her week in the knees.

James suddenly began placing soft kisses under her ear and on her neck, as his hot mouth moved up to her jaw.

Oh, to allow herself to give in would be bliss. No one would ever have to know. She could take him upstairs and teach him a few things.

Even with Bond's list of accomplishments in the bedroom, there is no experience quite like time, and a long marriage. Keeping things spicy was a job unto itself after 30 plus years of marriage.

M realised just what she was allowing him to do and in a panic stiffened in his embrace, as she pushed back. She pulled her hand out of Bond's and hit the water faucet hard with her hand, to stop the water flow.

Unfortunately, it was too much force and the tap suddenly broke off and smashed into the sink. Water sprayed out of the centre opening and quickly drenched M's blouse and Bond's t-shirt. They both erupted into screams of surprise, as the spray of water filled the formerly tense air around them.

Bond pushed M out of the way, as he stuffed a rag down the pipe and dropped to his knees. Bond looked under the cupboard to turn off the water. When he stood up, the two of them were dripping wet.

M looked at him and began to laugh uncontrollably. Her exuberant laughter was like music to him. He had never heard such joy bubble out of her. Her body shook and it made her eyes sparkle. The fact that her white blouse was now see through, quickly heated his body. There is no way that she could deny his desire.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you M?" Bond closed in on her. He could not keep himself from gravitating towards her. Christ he loved this woman, more than anything.

Bond grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. He ducked his head to her level and kissed her. Cold water dripped from his hair and hers down their faces. M pulled away and tried to catch her breath, both from laughing and his sudden hot kiss.

"M you made me wet."

"James! Wet and cold!"

"I love it when you call me James. Things were about to heat up very quickly if Bond had anything to say about it." Bond went to kiss her again and this time she was ready and willing.

Their lips were about to meet again, but first Bond lifted the bottom of his soaking wet t-shirt over his head, exposing his muscular chest. He tossed it into the empty half of the sink behind him and M's hands moved to his shoulders. Her eyes so full of sudden desire that Bond's heart clenched.

M couldn't hide from this any longer. If he hadn't touched her, kissed her...she could have kept a modicum of control. The second his lips touched her skin her heart speed up uncontrolled. This is what his power had alway been, that uncontrolled passion that he brought out of her. She had thought that she hid it well over all these years, but no, he somehow knew she wanted him.

Bond looked at M's wet blouse sticking to her ample breasts as his hands moved to the buttons.

In M's sudden impatience, she pulled his shoulders towards her. James took the hint and began kissing her with abandon. The cold of the water juxtaposing the heat of their mouths on each other. This was not a gentle kiss. This was the unleashing of all the pent up passion either of them had ever felt for the other.

Their tongues did battle, as their hands explore exposed skin. Bond pulled away the wet fabric of her blouse away from her skin to run his hands up her back and back down to her hips. He needed her closer, as close a possible. James pulled her tightly against him as if a millimetre of space between their bodies was too much to endure any longer. M enjoyed squeezing the muscles of his shoulder and upper arms.

Moans exchanged between them, as their kisses deepened and then decreased to small breathless pants against each other's lips. M nipped at James' lower lip as he pulled his upper body away to attack the buttons of her blouse again.

Bond's only thought was to move this forward, to it's inevitable conclusion. This had been years in the making. It seemed almost seemed like destiny had brought them here. Years of endless banter between them, used as thinly disguised and desperate foreplay.

There will be a trail of discarded clothing around this small kitchen or he will burst much like that faucet.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them both. Pouring cold water over the two of them, standing partially dressed embracing in the kitchen. Panting, M turned to look at the door, suddenly quite aware of how this looked and she began to panic.

James looked down at her worried face and smirked. His hands were still on the buttons of her blouse as he had been desperate to release her breasts from her wet blouse.

"Now what!" Bond groaned miserably as he peered down on her heaving soaked cleavage. This was not calming his body any. He had to move away from her, or he would never cool down.

He suddenly turned and left, heading to the door. M was still standing in the kitchen, shockingly frozen to the spot, in her partially unbuttoned blouse. Her face, incriminatingly flushed after having made out with Bond.

"James! What are you doing? Hide!" M said in an insistent whisper, as she attempted to button her blouse. James noticed with a smirk that she had missed a few and they were not inline.

"I will never hide from this M." To prove it, James answered the door half dressed and dripping wet.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

Doris, Janice, and Jarrod stood on the other side, with their eyes open wide in surprise. Their shocked faces frozen in place.

Doris was the only one who could manage to find her voice. "Mr. Bond! We heard screaming, as we came down the lane to ask Emma for cards."

"I'm afraid Em is busy right now."

M forced her way to the entryway past Bond. "I've had a plumbing disaster and Mr. Bond offered to help. Come in and I will change and join you." M kept her hands airing out her wet blouse.

The three of them came in to see the disaster in the kitchen and their confused looks changed to understanding.

Jarrod looked suspicious, looking at M and her disheveled appearance. He entered further into the kitchen to see if he could help. "Do you have any tools?"

"I don't think so." M said holding her arms across her breasts as much as possible under Jarrod's gaze. M darted to the right. "I'll just be a moment to change." M ran up the stairs as Doris and Janice followed her.

Jarrod turned to Bond with a glare. "So you came to help her with her plumbing eh? Without any tools?"

Bond smirked at the insinuation. "Sometimes all you need is your hands. I will go to the main house and get some while you four go off to play cards. I will be done by the time Em gets home."

"Will you be needing this?" Jarrod pulled Bond's soaked t-shirt out of the sink and tossed it to Bond.

"I think you should notify the proper custodians while you're up at the office and make yourself scarce. Don't think I didn't notice you watching her earlier. What is it? You short of funds? You think you can milk her for a few pounds and then work your way through the rest of them? Well if anything you have bloody good taste. Look, she's my girlfriend so you had better make yourself scarce around here from now on, or you won't have this job after tomorrow."

"You're her boyfriend? She told me she was a single widow? Now who's lying to get somewhere he's not suppose to be? I would be careful about claiming that one as your own mate. Something tells me she doesn't like men with those sort of assumptions."

"Listen you. Get out and I don't want to see you around Emma again, or else."

"Or else what old man?"

"Old man with money. I was a judge and still have friends in high enough places to put you away for a parking violation, if you even own a car."

Bond smirked at the man as he tossed the wet t-shirt over his shoulder and moved to the door.

"Be careful with your threats judge, or this may all backfire on you." Bond paused at the stairs and call up. "Emma dear...I will fix the sink once I get the tools!" As for a car, I drive a DB5 and you shouldn't make assumptions upon meeting someone. I would think a judge would be more understanding of that."

"Alright. I will leave the door open." M yelled from above as Bond heard the other women giggle in mirth.

Bond shot a warning glare at former, judge Jarrod and left. M and the other women came downstairs chatting jokingly about Bond's body, as Jarrod tried to seem nonchalant about it all.

Doris looked crossly at him. "Did you purposely make James leave Jarrod?"

"No not at all. I just suggested he needed tools to fix it and not just his bare hands."

"Jarrod you're just bloody jealous! Em's the luckiest woman in the entire village as far as we are concerned." Doris said as Janice nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

A few hours later after cards, M returned to her flat with Jarrod insisting on following. More likely he planned to take advantage of the fact that M spent x amount of time getting warmed up with James Bond earlier, and trying to capitalize on catching her and exploiting her earlier flustered arousal.

"I had fun playing cards this evening Jarrod. Thank you. Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow with Ivan and Elsa? Elsa's bringing dessert."

"I was hoping to spend the entire day with you tomorrow Emma...breakfast until dinner."

M had her hand on the doorknob, as she turned back towards him with a concerned continence on her face.

"Jarrod I don't think..." He silenced her with a sudden kiss, as he pushed her up against the front door. His right hand snaked behind her back to twist the doorknob and push them into her flat.

M pushed him back. "No Jarrod! I don't feel that way about you."

Jarrod grimaced and grabbed M pulling her into him forcefully. A loud click sounded at the side of his head. The cold press of metal against his temple.

"The lady said NO! As a judge; even a former judge, you should be well acquainted with the rules against forcing unwanted hands and lips on another person."

"YOU!" Jarrod said in a angered and flustered huff. "What the hell do you want with her anyway?"

"Everything." Bond took handcuffs from his pockets and lashed Jarrod's arms behind his back.

"Should I escort the man home M?"

"Yes. I think you'd better. Tie him in his house and I will tell everyone he's ill. I will have one of the men come watch him and I will have him released later if he behaves.

Jarrod looked between the two of them in shock. They knew each other. He could tell by the familiar tones.

"I'm a judge! You can't hold me! I will destroy the two of you!"

M moved towards him and took his tie off his neck and put it in his mouth while Bond smiled and tied it behind his head. M flipped open his collar seductively as she purred to him.

"Is this what you wanted me to do to you tonight?" Jarrod's eyes flashed in anger as he pulled against his bonds.

"You may be a judge, but I am the head of MI6 and Bond is one of my elite agents. You will tell no one and you will live out your life here in peace. We will not be here much longer disrupting your life."

James pushed him out the door and away. M made a call went upstairs to take a bath, she had hoped to be done with all the drama today. Try as she might to work out in her mind what Bond ment when he said he wanted EVERYTHING with her.

Unfortunately, her time to reflect is interrupted by Bond. She discovered him in her bedroom with a bottle of wine and two glasses, by the time she'd finished her bath. M wished he would give her time to think or, over think, as he'd accused her of doing. Perhaps she did over analyse everything, it's in her nature to do just that. However, she was not over analysing anything in the kitchen earlier today. M felt very conflicted by the emotional responses Bond elicited from her.

"James; I'm tired. I cannot entertain any notion of..."

"Don't you dare retreat from this M. You kissed me! We were going to have sex in the damn kitchen, if we hadn't been interrupted!"

"Bond your overactive imagination will to get you into trouble. For me to retain my cover you need to leave. I promise to call you should an emergency arise."

"An emergency like the good old judge taking advantage of you in your doorway. What would you have done if I wasn't here to take care of him for you?"

"Bond are you really naive enough to think I haven't had to deal with pushy unscrupulous men in the past. I work for the British government for heaven's sake. I would have reminded him how painful a knee to the groin can be and made him leave."

"M...come on. Please. I don't want you to stay alone. Jarrod Pines will be fine on his own. I wanted to leave him tied to his bed but Johnson arrived and agreed let him move freely as he sits guarding him until you give the word M."

"I am not going to let you badger me into something I am not yet ready to do James."

"What, like Tanner did when he brought you to this place. Or the good old Judge when he made you go for a walk back to your place? When you don't really want him in that way."

"I worked out every aspect of this case and until you disrupted everything with your tight black swimming shorts and...and.."

"Devilishly good looks."

"You are really full of yourself Bond. Goodnight. You can stay in the spare room but make sure no one sees you leave in the morning."

Bond frowned and moved into the room across the hall from M's.

What can he do? Pushing M had never worked in Bond's favour. He needed to get her to let go of the boss and become the glorious woman he knows lies underneath. Free and wonderful like M was as they laughed and kissed in the kitchen. He had never heard her bubble up like that before and frankly, it was completely adorable. He was going to have difficulty finding sleep with that replaying on a loop in his head all night.

To be continued...


	4. Russian Spies and Dessert

The next morning Bond got up early and went to the pool for work, after he had the now chastised and cooperative judge Jarrod released by the men watching him all night. The man promised that he would stay in and play sick for the day and Bond told him he would make sure of it.

Bond told him if he even saw him within 25 feet of M he would shoot him in the head. Bond had Johnson stay with him to keep him out of trouble for the day.

Bond managed a moment with M after aquatics class. "M what time should I be there for dinner?"

"You were not invited for dinner. I will have them there by myself and ask Ivan and Elsa some pointed questions. I am positive I have the right man, it's just to find out who Elsa is working for, if anyone at all."

"M it's too dangerous, confronting spies like this could be dangerous. I have to be there to protect you." Bond's concern must be evident, M's features softened as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Bond, I will call you if I feel there is any threat. That is the best I can do and this is my mission, not yours." The women M chums around with were watching them interact from the side of the pool. The smug looks on their faces made M sigh. They would not let this drop once they got her alone, that was sure.

It was bad enough the innuendos flying around at cards yesterday after they caught James a her flat in nothing but his trousers, all wet and...and. M was becoming distracted by his lips again as he stared at her and she could feel the flush rushing over her face.

Bond waved over to the other women with a huge smile on his face. "M I will check on you later. Your friends are desperate for your attention now."

"No my friends, as you call them are desperate for your attention, not mine." M said as he patted his arm again and moved away to join Janice, Doris and a few of the other from swim class.

"Oh M!" James called out to her as she joined her friends. "I think that swimsuit you wore today looked smashing!" The cheeky bugger had the nerve to wink at her, making all the women giggle and practically swoon.

One woman Carol made a snide remark about M being a floozy and then marched away with her friends, Elizabeth and Iva.

"Don't mind them Em. Their just jealous. Speaking of jealous, we haven't seen Jarrod today. Have you?" Doris asked.

"No I haven't seen him since last night." M added.

"Oh, so he did walk you home last night." Janice said suggestively.

"Yes he saw me to the door and then told me he was not feeling well so he went straight home." M stated.

"I bet it was all that trying to puff up and make you notice him over your young, gorgeous pool man, physiotherapist." Doris said exaggeratedly as they walked to the lunch room. Looking around the room, Doris scanned for Jarrod.

"You must have broken Jarrod dear, because he has not missed lunch in years." Janice said with a laugh as they took their seats and began talking about what their favourite part of James Bond's anatomy was.

M had difficulty keeping a straight face though much of it. Doris and Janice loved pointing out how flushed she got, as they described everything from his chest and arms to the fit of his pants.

After lunch M excused herself to go home to get ready for dinner with Elsa and Ivan. The two women knew that she had dinner planned for this evening.

Bond watched M from a distance, after he showered and got dressed. As staff, he was allowed one meal a day, which he enjoyed from a location that would not be in the direct line of fire from an angry M.

M was cold to him today, her embarrassment from these other women may be part of it. To make her feel uncomfortable just doing something as casual as touching his arm after aquatics was telling. It would be something that M would do, give him a sliver of hope yesterday just to pull it all away today. M cared too much about what other people thought. Although, he assumed that she would have to as M, if it meant keeping her job.

Bond's main job in coming here, was to protect her and he did just that. He will continue to look after her until she was back at home under normal guard. Regardless of how much time it took Bond to make her see his seduction was genuine, he would continue to try. She was the one woman he would never give up on.

* * *

 

M spent that late afternoon cooking. Elsa and Ivan arrived promptly at 6:30 and M told them of Jarrod's cancellation, as she served them drinks.

They enjoyed dinner and began to eat the lovely dessert Elsa brought. M began some casual questioning of Ivan but M felt groggy after the second forkful. She noticed suddenly that Ivan was asleep in his chair, but Elsa was very much awake as she stared intently at her.

"So Emma, are you going to tell us why were are really here?" Elsa said as her accent slipped to something far more Russian.

"What are you doing here? What did you do to me?"

"I drugged the dessert. You're MI6. That Bond man, that started working here is definitely MI6. But what I really want to know, is are you who I think you are?"

"No...what are you protecting...Ivan's secrets?"

"The blubbering old fool is losing his mind. He feels guilt for the past...the time of the Soviets and the KGB. He was an agent that slipped away in the late 1980's and needed to be monitored. I am getting whatever he can remember from him and then I will kill him. You will die tonight after the effects make you sleep. By the time MI6 figures it all out, I will be in Moscow."

"I have...doubts you will succeed."

Elsa laughed maniacally. "How can you even suggest rescue?"

"I have...I have an...an agent that never listens...to orders."

"That sounds like a shoddy employee...M. Yes; I guessed your true position. There are no agents in your service old enough to come here, . William Tanner is the Chief of Staff for the head of MI6. This much I have uncovered. I will report in, the moment you are dead and then I will leave."

M's arms were so heavy, but under the table her mobile is active with a line open to James. The next sound heard was a soft silenced "pop!" As a shot hit Elsa and she collapsed dead on the table.

James' stood in the shadowed entry way, his smoking gun in his hand. "I always knew you would need me again. I knew you would need me to stay."

M battled the pull of the drug, as Ivan moaned. "I knew you wouldn't stay...away...but James..."

"Yes M?"

"What took you...so long?" Luckily M only had two small forkfuls of the dessert.

"I was never far from you regardless of your orders M." Bond said with a smile as he moved to the table.

"If she hadn't wanted...to explain everything to me...I'd be dead." M protested slowly, fighting the drugs raging through her system.

Bond handcuffed Ivan to his chair, as he rested his gun on the table with the remainder of the tainted dessert. Bond then moved to M and knelt by her feet.

"Actually I was already here I just wanted to make a killer entrance." He smirked at her.

M patted his hand on the table and laughed. "I will never complain...about your breaking...and entering again 007. Now...call this in for me...and take me to bed."

Bond smiled a broad smile as he scooped her up in his arms. "With pleasure M, with pleasure."

"I did say...to call it in first." M said as she giggled in his arms.

"Already done, so now for the good part." James climbed the stairs with her while M still managed to complain. Even under the spell of a knockout drug this woman managed to order him around.

"Put me...down Bond. You need to stay...to watch Ivan... until they come to collect us...and clean the scene."

"I cuffed him to the chair, he's drugged out of it, much like someone else I know. Only he must have eaten more cake than you."

"I got the right man...then didn't I?"

"Yes M, you did. Now what are you going to do with him?" Bond added suggestively.

"Ivan...not you...you bothersome...man. I will question him...he can live with one of our nurses...in a private facility."

"Then whatever should I do with you M?" Bond said looking at her cradled in his arms with a very suggestive smirk on his face.

"I'm drugged too...you would not….take advantage...of a drugged woman...would you?"

"Damn your logic woman! Can you not? Are you really that drugged? Or are you having a go with me?"

M laughed in his arms as he dropped her legs to the floor in her room to see if she was able to stand and walk. M managed to walk the few paces to her bed and laid down. Bond helped her remove her shoes. Bond tossed her bag from the closet onto the end of her bed and began packing her bags. M laid back on a pile of pillow against the headboard, relaxed, but still watching him like a hawk.

"Hey...get out of my knickers...007!"

"I'm packing for you M. We will be leaving within the next hour. Once the clean up crew arrives. I will drive you home to London and your flat. Hopefully, by then you've sobered up and be able to let me have it with everything you've got."

M laughed. "Both barrels….now get out of my...undergarments 007." Bond growled at the word play and hoped that she would consent to letting him stay over with her. They really needed to continue what they began yesterday in her kitchen.

"M, I think it's about time all this sexual tension was released."

"Oh you do...do you...and then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Then...do you leave me?" M picked fluff off the blanket but her eyes would occasionally lift to see what Bond's reaction was.

Bond frowned as he stopped packing and sat beside her on the bed. Bond took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand and turned to look at her.

"I would never leave you M. You haven't even successfully ordered me from your home and made it stick. You are stuck with me whether you want me or not."

M rolled her eyes. "Lucky me. I guess it's about time...I found someone who makes me...feel this way again."

"What way M?"

"Young...desirable...useful."

"You are all that and more M. Never doubt that, nor my love for you."

"Easy for you...to say...when I'm essentially...drunk."

"I have; in my own way been telling you for years, if you would have but acknowledged me, you damn stubborn woman."

"Tomorrow...we will deal with it all tomorrow." M said, her eyes closed and her voice became distant. M was drifting in and out of consciousness, but still fighting to stay awake, if to do nothing more than to argue with Bond. He was enjoying having rescued her far too much for her liking. She would like to wipe that arrogant smirk of his damn sexy face.

"I'm going to hold you to that M. If you don't accept me, maybe I will have you committed to one of these places for real." James got up off the bed and continued packing her bag, disappearing into the bath to collect more items.

"Don't you bloody dare! I hate old people...and retirement homes!" M yelled after him as she sprung back into awareness, just to continue arguing with Bond.

Bond came back into the room with all her toiletries and dumped them in one of her bags.

"M in reality you would have been running this place within a week. If you had come here as yourself and not Tanner's bloody widowed mother." He zipped the bags and placed them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Not going to happen...I would rather go...out in a blaze of glory...than in a place like this."

"Come on M it's not that bad. Should I take you to medical because of the drugs in your system?"

M managed to arch her brows, while glaring at him with a look of steel. The drug was still trying to pull her down.

"No...don't bother...and it's not...going to happen, I'm never coming...to one of these places. Come to bed...I'm not that old...yet."

James realized that the clean up crew would be there within the hour, but the least he could do was to hold this glorious woman until she drifted off to sleep.

"No you're not that old." James said as he climbed in behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I could wipe that damnable insufferable smirk off your face...I could do very naughty things to you...to make it go away."

"Christ M! Promise me, that you will remember this conversation tomorrow M." Bond said urgently. The heat from their bodies and his overactive imagination was making it hard to ignore the longing to touch her skin and kiss her lips again.

"Ha! Fat chance of that...I would kiss you...if I wasn't so bloody tired...right now."

Bond groaned, lying with her and both of them still fully clothed. "It's like torture, M."

"Being in bed with me?"

"Clothed, yes."

M giggled. "I'm too bloody old for this Bond."

"For what M?"

"To fall in love."

"You're never too old for that M."

"Promise."

"Yes." Bond whispered in her hair as she finally fell to sleep.

Once M was soundly asleep, James would go downstairs and deal with the drugged Russian and the clean up crew.

Tomorrow, Bond would spend the entire day with M whether she liked it or not. If just to reminder her continuously about her drugged flirtatious conversation with him in her bed.

James now had a taste, and there was not a chance in hell that he would let her go. Not for any of her silly objections based on their age difference and their job.

This old age home taught him, and he hoped taught M, that there was not much difference in the attitude of people, young or old. The external appearance didn't show the burning fire of youth and life inside.

Bond's love for M had lived and changed throughout her marriage, beyond locked doors, her job and her age. There had never been a more perfect woman for him, than the one who had his heart from the moment she glared at him from across her desk years ago. If she should ever need a place like this in the future, he would follow her, just as he did here.

As long as each of them lived, Bond planned on being part of M's life. As she laid sleeping in his arms Bond realised that he was home.

The end


End file.
